Sleepovers
by Elo there
Summary: Kagami didn't know whether to thank the kind women letting him inside, or to scream in frustration. AoKaga. Rated T for foul language
1. Meeting

**Sleepovers**

A/N I feel like too much of a lurker to write nothing all of the time. This started out as a small fic but it just kept growing. I'd like to continue it if you'll all support me with it. Enjoy! And Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Kagami kicked at the pebbles under his feet. He'd failed his exams. Again.<p>

The coach had ranted and raved, even as Kiyoshi tried to calm her to some semblance of rational thought, and he'd been temporarily banned from the club until further notice. He'd stormed out of the gym in a rage, and wandered his way through the streets for over an hour.

His eyes fell on a basketball court. It didn't look anything like one of the cemented and maintained courts in and around the sports arenas, nor did it have the smooth wooden floors of a gym. It was shabby, matted with the gravel and tar surface one might find besides an elementary school oval. Even the wire fencing surrounding it was old and worn, and Kagami had to duck to avoid knocking his head against the sharp barbs that protruded from the top edge of the entrance.

He shrugged his bag to the ground, and squatted. He proceeded to unzip it and rummage through a large mass of homework, pulling out a small, worn basketball. He spun it in his hands and bounced it a few times. Jumping to his feet, he raced towards one of the two small hoops on the court, smashing it in with little effort.

His heart soared at the feeling of the ball in his hands, and he dribbled it up and down the court, performing layup after layup, jump after jump, until he fell to his knees from exhaustion.

Finally, he looked up. A horizon of deep blue and reds met his gaze. How long had he been playing, he wondered. Actually, now looking around the courts and seeing the foreign stores and houses, he wondered if he was anywhere that he knew. He swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in his throat and stood, grabbing his ball, bag and discarded jacket from the ground.

He walked down the street slowly, trying to establish some semblance of location. He tried looking through shop windows, but many were darkened, and he couldn't make out a clock or street name from the jumble of blurred kanji on the walls. Had he been smarter he might've tried to find the opening hours of a closed shop, but that was apparently beyond a panicked Kagami, and he walked on, heading into what looked to be a residential area much alike his own.

The further he headed, the fewer the signs of both life and directions, it seemed. He hadn't seen a person for several streets now, and once more he wondered how late it had gotten to be while he was playing.

He considered knocking on one of the houses on the area, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. He knew he was no Girl Scout, and perhaps the notion of giving a large, intimidating looking teen asking for directions might be hard to grasp for many of the residents, so he decided it would be much better that he made his way on his own.

But as time passed, the ache of walking began to nag at him, reminding him of how little sleep he'd gotten the night before, head buried in a Japanese textbook trying to decipher the incorrigible phrases. The night had quickly taken hold, and the autumn months were not particularly warm in Japan. Kagami pulled his school beater more tightly around him, and continued on his way, wherever that way was headed.

The only light now came from street lamps. When they weren't within sight, he relied on the dimly lit houses to guide his way. He rounded a corner, and saw, well rather, he didn't see, for the lack of lamps lining the street. He would have simply continued on his way, had the sheer stupidity of what he was doing not taken that moment to strike him.

He was trying to find his way home in the dark. In Tokyo. In his mind, he could see Kuroko and Tatsuya frowning in disapproval. His eyes flickered to a house to his left, perhaps fifty meters from where he stood. The porch light was on, providing a steady stream of light for Kagami to make his way over without stumbling over himself more than once.

He reached the porch, and gingerly pressed the doorbell. Inside, he heard shuffling and a muffled shout. There was more shuffling, though it sounded much more like stomping than anything, and the door opened abruptly.

"What do you want? It's late-!" The horrifyingly-familiar voice broke off.

The two stared at each other.

"You!" they both gasped abruptly.

Standing on the warm doorway was none other than his arch rival, Aomine Daiki, looking not-so-intimidating in his plaid blue pyjama shorts and captioned tank top. His surprised look soon settled back into his constant snarky frown.

"What the fuck're you doing here?" he shouted.

Kagami scoffed at him. "Just going for a nightly stroll, Ahomine, what does it look like to you?"

"You little shit..." Aomine growled.

At that moment a voice rang from the kitchen. "What's all the yelling about? Who is it Daiki? Is it Momoi?"

"No one important mum!" Aomine shouted back.

Kagami snickered.

"Got a problem, Bakagami?" Aomine growled.

"Never thought I'd hear you call anyone mum is all."

Aomine narrowed his eyes, and Kagami, not being one to back down, opened his mouth to finish what he'd started, when a head poked into the hallway and a middle aged woman made her way into the entry way.

"Who's this, Daiki?" she asked again. It was the same voice from earlier. Aomine's mother, Kagami realised.

Aomine sighed irritably. "Just an idiot- ow!"

His mother smacked him upon the head sharply. "Mind your tongue." She turned to the redhead on the porch. "You are?" she smiled sweetly at him.

Blinking at the stark contrast, Kagami held out his hand. "Kagami Taiga ma'am. An... Acquaintance of your son."

She took his hand in her own, and her hand burned against his. It was then Kagami noticed how cold he felt, and couldn't suppress a shiver. Being the observant motherly figure that she was, the motherly woman frowned.

"Call me Kaya. You look rather cold. How long have you been out there? Actually, why were you outside? Our district was issued with a curfew for anyone below the age of twenty earlier this week."

"I walked here from my school, actually. I'm not too sure what the time is, so I can't tell you." Kagami rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Bakagami," Aomine rasped. "Don't you go to Seirin? As in, the school that's at least 30km from here, right across town?"

Kagami stiffened in offence. "Don't call me stupid. Where is here, anyway?"

"East Tokyo."

"Uwaaaaaah!" Kagami cried.

Aomine laughed, and Kagami shot him a glare. Kaya quickly stepped in-between the two before anything broke out.

"Come inside," she smiled. "You look frozen."

Ignoring her son's protests, she took a hold of a cold forearm and dragged Kagami inside and into the living room, calling for Daiki to shut the door. Kagami soon found himself squished into one end of a small couch, nestled in blankets to his ears. When Aomine finally wandered his way into the room, he erupted into maniacal laughter, which only served to anger the redhead. Soon Kagami was out of his blankets, hand fisted in Aomine's shirt.

Aomine had a shit eating grin stretched across his face, but before anything could happen, Kagami let out a violent sneeze and his body forcibly shivered. Aomine stared at him for a moment before shoving him back into the couch.

"Mum'd have a fit if she thought you'd caught a cold," he explained, and exited the room silently.

"Whatever," Kagami mumbled. He soon snuggled back into the blankets comfortably anyway.

Aomine's mum appeared in the room soon after that, asking if Kagami would like something to eat. As much as Kagami would have liked to decline, his stomach had stabbed him uncomfortably in reminder, and he'd asked politely if he could have a little of their leftovers. Soon he was reclined on the sofa, slurping happily from a bowl of stew.

He took the dish to the kitchen and offered to wash up, but was shoved rather forcefully out of the kitchen. 'This is a wife's job,' she had explained airily, and Kagami dared not disagree with her for fear of being removed from the warm couch where he had made himself home.

He found himself reading through his textbooks to pass the time, before Kaya again appeared in the doorway.

"Do you need to contact your parents?" She asked with a smile.

Kagami shook his head. "I live by myself," he explained.

She gasped in surprise. "You're Daiki's age aren't you? That's quite a surprise."

"Well, I'm certainly not having you walk home tonight at this hour. You can stay here. It's a Friday, anyway."

Kagami gaped. It didn't sound like he would have a choice in the matter, so he nodded resignedly.

"Good, good," she said. "You can sleep in Daiki's room, since it's far too cold out here in the living room. If that's okay with you..?"

The idea of spending a night with the Aomine Daiki didn't particularly thrill Kagami, to say the least, but he didn't want to turn down this kind woman's offer, and so he accepted. The next thing he knew, he was being herded up the stairs, and Kaya-San was knocking on Aomine's door.

The door opened.

"What is it?" Aomine asked.

Kaya-San simply lifted the large futon bundled in her hands and smiled.

"Kagami-kun will be rooming with you tonight."

Aomine's reaction was expected.

"Oh hell no!" Aomine roared.

Kagami saw the look of confusion in Kaya-san's eyes and laughed.

"Definitely, it'll be a first for the both of us, but we'll be fine right Aomine?" With that Kagami forcefully grabbed a hold of Aomine and took the large futon from Kaya-sans arms before stepping into the room, nodding respectfully and shutting the door closed behind him.

Aomine opened his mouth to roar but Kagami slapped a hand to it before a sound was made.

"Look," said Kagami. "I know this isn't how you want to spend your week night. It isn't my favourite either. But your mother has invited me into your home and I want to respect that. So whether you want to or not, you're going to play along at least for tonight."

Aomine was not one to back down, but at the mention of his mother he stopped. She would surely be angry if Aomine refused to share his home with an acquaintance of his, especially one seemingly so polite. She wouldn't let him live it down.

He sighed, and stepped away from the other teen.

"Fine," he grouched. "Just this once. And neither of us will ever speak of this, understand?"

Kagami nodded in agreement. "Where do you want me to put this?" He held up the futon in his arms.

Aomine looked around. He hadn't had a friend- anyone, he quickly corrected, sleep over in years, but he hasn't moved rooms either, so there was probably room for a futon. He'd been able to fit three in at one point, he remembered, but that was back before he'd gone through any growth spurts.

He pushed a few stray clothes off the ground and to the side, and shoved his magazines further underneath his bed, before nodding to the other boy. Apparently he was distracted though, as he was turning on the spot, staring at the array of posters framing the walls. Full breasted, cute models lay near naked on the shiny poster paper that lined every wall.

"Oi, Bakagami!" Aomine growled.

"Who's the stupid one? I never thought you'd be such a perv, Ahomime," Kagami leered.

"Just because you don't like boobs doesn't mean I can't," Aomine said.

Kagami narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're more curved than a basketball." Aomine paused to laugh at his own joke.

Kagami spluttered. "I-I am not!" he shouted uncertainly.

"You sure of that?" Aomine grinned.

Kagami froze. Back in America, he'd certainly done his fair share of messing around with both genders. He'd realised he liked guys more by the time he left, and kept quiet about it ever since returning to Japan. Being gay in Japan was quite different to being gay in America, and Kagami knew that. So he didn't know what spurred him to admit what he did next.

"No," Kagami bit frostily, "Maybe I'm not."

Aomine paused as the words registered. Kagami was... Gay? Since when? It came as a shock to Aomine, and he didn't know what to say. His mind offered a range of his most offensive insults, but he knew now was not the time to use them.

"I-I uh, didn't know," he tried lamely.

"Well yeah, I figured," Kagami replied, feeling equally as awkward.

"...what's it like? You know, liking dick." Aomine didn't know what part of him was curious about it, but he decided to wait and hear out Kagami's response.

"It's not about liking dick," Kagami grouched. "I just think that girls are too much of a hassle, you know? Always whining, never putting up a fight at the right times... Never dominant in bed." His voice was a near whisper by the end of his explanation.

"You want someone to dominate you?" Aomine wondered aloud. He didn't know why he was being so amiable. Nor did he understand how he and Kagami were talking about such a private thing so openly.

"Yeah... I guess. I'd still fight back and all, but I just don't feel like girls have any sense of possession. It's boring." Kagami shrugged.

Aomine nodded. "I get what you mean a bit. Sometimes I'll be making out with one of the sluts in my school, and all it'll take is a kiss or a grope and suddenly they can't do anything or think about the other person or anything but their pleasure, and that really gets to me sometimes."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at him. "You get mad at them for being... Selfish? Isn't that like your middle name?"

Aomine shot him a glare, but continued. "That's not what I mean. It's like, they don't have a back bone, they lose their fighting spirit and pride and anything else that holds any interest to me."

"You still like boobs though, right?" Kagami stated.

Aomine shrugged a nod, and pointed to below himself. "Depends on the girl. Maya-chan for instance. God, I love Maya-chan."

Kagami fished a magazine out from below the bed to see for himself. It was at this point he realised that he'd made himself comfortable on the ground, splayed out on the futon at some point in their conversation. Aomine too, had reclined back onto his bed, looking rather relaxed for someone who was hosting a sleepover with his basketball rival.

Brushing the realisation off, he flipped through the first pages of the magazine, and was quickly assaulted by a girl he recognised from Aomine's walls. She was thin, but amazingly endowed, with a gorgeous face and hair that looked like silk.

When he glanced up, he found Aomine staring expectantly at him.

"She's, uh, she's nice," Kagami tried.

Aomine looked like he expected more.

"Okay, she's fuckin' hot. But I'm gay, so this doesn't do a thing for me, got that Ahomine?"

To his surprise, Aomine chuckled heartily.

"I didn't expect you to pull your dick out and start drooling over her or anything, idiot. I was just showing you."

Kagami flushed a little. "Like I care," he mumbled. Getting to his feet he set to the task of moving the futon into position, making sure to keep his back to Aomine the whole time. He certainly didn't expect a hand in his rear when he bent to smooth the sheets.

"What the-!" He spun around enraged, only to find Aomine staring at him rather oddly.

"You've actually got a pretty nice ass bakagami," Aomine said blankly.

Kagami stared at the other boy, before firmly planting himself on his futon. "It's great that you think that, but I don't think I'll be letting you do that again anytime soon, so you're gonna have to stick it out with Maya-chan."

Aomine shrugged. "Suit yourself. You're just missing out. If you want me, I'm here all night." He rolled over before his swollen pride forced another insult out of his throat. He didn't know why, but he almost wanted Kagami to take up his offer, though it had been said jokingly.

Kagami frowned, and rolled over away from Aomine in thought. The first time he'd seen Aomine on the court, he'd been in genuine awe. Before the idiot had spoken a word, Kagami had felt a great deal of attraction to the other teen. Key word being before. But for some reason Aomine had been acting strangely pleasant tonight. Perhaps it had less to do with Kagami and more to do with the fact he was in his own home, but nevertheless, Kagami found that he preferred this version of Aomine, this him that wasn't quite so rude and abrasive, but was still just as passionate and strong.

His eyes dropped heavily and he bit out a loud yawn. A pillow hit him across the head.

"Oi, Bakagami. I know you think you're the shit, but I don't know anyone who can stay awake after hiking out 30km. It's not like I need you to stay up and keep me company. Fuck's sake, that sounded lame."

Kagami cackled a bit, but muttered out a thank you in the end. He lay there for a while listening to the quiet breathing and rustle of paper. He drifted off before he could catch himself. His last thought was a prayer to God that the Aho didn't decide to publicly embarrass him over night via phone. He blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN It started out as a small fic, so it's a touch rushed. I wouldn't mind going back in a separating this into two smaller chapters and filling them out a little. Opinions?**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! R&amp;R<p>

Constructive criticism welcome!


	2. Connections

**Sleepovers**

**Chapter 2: Connections**

* * *

><p>He woke to a foot in his face. It took him a moment to register where he was. Then he remembered. Lost in the streets. Kind old lady. Ahomine. Ahomine's foot in his fa- wait.<p>

"What the fuck Ahomine!" Kagami leapt to his feat, and futon was flung off him in a flourish.

He also didn't expect a hand to be clamped to his mouth.

"Keep it down you bloody idiot. My mother is asleep down the hall," Aomine hissed.

Kagami's blinked, and nodded a few times.

"Also, you both sleep and snore like a pig, Bakagami. Maybe I should call you Butagami." Aomine hesitantly released his grip on Kagami's mouth, sliding the hand down his pants. Or what should have been pants.

Perhaps Kagami had been too tired to notice yesterday, but now his eyes roamed across the bare legs of his rival. It wasn't unpleasant. He cursed the wife beater hanging from Aomine's olive shoulders.

Then he realised Aomine was staring at him. He was grinning at him, in fact.

"Like whatcha' see, Kagami?" Aomine leered.

Kagami stood like a deer in headlights, trying to form a response. He settled on turning away quickly. "I was, until you opened your damned mouth."

It was Aomine's turn to splutter. He shoved the other boy away from him and stormed to the door.

"Whatever. Just thank my mum and get out before I finish my shower. Don't even think about trying to pull this shit again with me, got it?" Aomine exited the room without waiting for an answer.

While the stay hadn't been the nightmare he had envisioned, Kagami held much the same sentiments as his rival. He gathered his bag from the floor, and headed off toward the kitchen only after ensuring the futon was neatly stripped and folded. He nearly collided was Aomine's mother, who had been heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh my, goodness! Good morning Kagami dear. Did you sleep well?"

Even after the events of the morning, Kagami tried to put on his best smile for the woman. God knows where he would've been at that moment had the woman not so graciously invited him into her home.

"Yes thank you, Kaya-san. I was hoping to head off early, to try and make it back on time."

She smiled warmly at him. "If you insist. At the very least, stay for breakfast."

He followed her into the kitchen obediently, and was soon munching down on a large bowl of rice, topped with egg. Groaning in appreciation, he then proceeded to skull two glasses of juice.

"My, you're quite the hungry boy, Kagami-kun. Nearly as bad as Daiki, I'd say." She lifted a hand to her mouth to giggle.

He grinned at her, face coated in food. "Because your cooking is so good, Kaya-san," he told her truthfully.

She sighed, almost dreamily at his earnestness, as she wiped away the remains of the meal from his cheeks. "If only my son were a little like you, dear."

Kagami scratched at the back of his neck in embarrassment. He froze. In that second he realised his rather urgent need for the toilet.

"Excuse me Kaya-san, I need to use the bathroom." He pleaded to himself that such an average Japanese home would occupy a second bathroom, but he knew his chances were not good.

She smiled at him obliviously. "It's down the hall from Daiki's bedroom, to the right."

His hope flickered out like a flame.

On his way up the stairs, he braved himself for the inevitable punch. Nearly as he reached it, the door to the bathroom swung open. And Kagami stared.

There was Aomine, dripping wet. Clad in nothing but a towel riding low on his hips. His tan skin did nothing to hide the gleaming muscles as the water dripped from them to the ground.

The moment was broken as Aomine locked eyes with him. 'What are you still doing here?' the eyes demanded, daring him to explain his appearance to the large boy.

But Kagami was Kagami. He was only centimetres off Aomine's height. Having seen Kuroko angry, no small glare of Ahomine's could frighten him. He brushed past the other boy casually. "'m not leavin' without taking a piss, ya hear me bastard."

He saw Aomine turn, even as he continued on to the bathroom. He heard, just before the door clicked shut, the small chuckle that escaped the boy. More than anything, he felt his own heart thump in his chest, as though he were in the middle of a game of basketball.

Xxx

He hadn't left the bathroom for at least five minutes. By the time he had finally crept out, Aomine was shut up in his room. He had thanked Kaya-san profusely for her hospitality before he had set off, this time equipped with a map, his own fully charged mobile, and the sunlight, and he made his way across the city with relative ease, this time catching a train between prefectures in just under an hour.

He just had time to return to his apartment and make a dive for the shower, before he was off again, sprinting toward the school. He'd missed practice, but Aida-san's beating would come about either way. He was far more worried about what Kuroko would say. Or, knowing Kuroko, what he wouldn't.

He slid the flimsy class door open, and multiple heads turned in his direction. Then they registered that it was in fact Kagami, and he was dismissed in an instant. The teacher raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Five minutes late. Not bad, he praised himself impishly.

He settled his bag underneath him as he sat. Kicking a leg up on the desk, he tried to zone into what the teacher was saying. Until he felt something was wrong. He glanced around himself for a minute, wondering what it could be. Finally his eyes landed on his friend. Staring directly at him, unblinking.

"Hiyaaaaaa!"

Xxx

The day progressed smoothly, and no one seemed to know about Kagami's strange adventure from the previous afternoon. Only Kuroko was aware of something, and his eyes had bore into Kagami throughout all of their lessons. It was only when Kagami had turned and asked why he was staring, that Kuroko had met his eyes.

'_Oh, hello there Kagami-kun,' he had acknowledged._

_Kagami growled at him. 'Look, Kuroko. Stop staring at me like that. I can feel it, and it's freaking me out. If you want to know something, just ask.'_

_Kuroko stared quietly. 'Where were you last night, Kagami-kun?'_

_Kagami blanched. How Kuroko even suspected he hadn't been at home was beyond him._

'_I was super-pissed, so I went out to get myself something from Maji-burger. I was home before dark-'_

'_You weren't, Kagami-kun.' Kuroko's eyes burned holes through him._

'_-And that's when Tatsuya called. He wanted me to visit him- something about Murasakibara-kun being away for the day,' Kagami finished in a sweat._

_Kuroko nodded his assent. 'I see.'_

Xxx

Afternoon training hadn't even officially begun, and Aida wasn't holding back on Kagami.

"What an earth were you thinking? Just because you're suspended doesn't mean you aren't on the team. Miss one more practice and I'll personally see too it you aren't back playing for much longer than a mere suspension may take," she threatened wildly.

Eventually, it was Kiyoshi's turn to intervene, as he held her back with straining arms. "Now Kagami, what you did wasn't good. You can't just skip out on us like that. Make sure you contact us next time you won't be in."

Kagami opened his mouth to inform them that his phone had been dead throughout the night, and through much of the morning, but kept his lips sealed, aided by the harsh jab to his side courtesy of Kuroko.

Sulking, he sat at the bench he'd been assigned and watched as his teammates worked through their routine drills, before ending with a practice match. His skin itched to join in, and the scuffle was enough to have him on his feet, but Kiyoshi's hand pulled him back. He too was sitting the match out.

"You'll be playing again in no time at all," he said.

Xxx

Aomine skipped practice that morning, choosing instead to spend it strewn across the school's rooftop. He stayed there for another two periods, before heading down to find some nonsensical girl that pertained to his tastes. He was done with her by period four. He climbed down for gym, if only because he felt like a long run.

The bell rung and Aomine was off again, meandering towards the school gates. He didn't make it far.

"Dai-chan!"

He didn't have time to protest before his arm was hooked by a blur of pink. He sighed. Of all the days.

"Not the time, Satsuki," he hissed.

She only laughed. "Aww, Dai-chan seems even grumpier today." Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Want to tell me why? Dai. Chan." Her voice was almost sickeningly sweet.

He cringed. "No."

She clung harder, and he felt her nails dig into his arms. He winced a little, but firmly shook his head.

Her next words were an ominous whisper. "I say the word, and your precious Maya-chan will be off the word and in the bin by the next morning."

He opened his mouth to protest, and then quickly shut it again. She would, he reminded himself. He knew only too well that she would. He let out a long, dragging sigh.

"Last night, Bakagami showed up at my doorstep for an impromptu sleepover."

She stared.

Xxx

Kuroko sat comfortably at his table, scrolling through the contacts of his phone. He took another large sip of his vanilla shake. Pressing dial, he raised the phone to his face.

"Moshi moshi~ This is Murasakibara Atsushi." The words were rich, but the voice was as bored as ever.

"Murasakibara-kun."

"Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara sounded confused.

"Is there any chance you were out of town last night?" Kuroko asked.

Murasakibara made another confused sound, bordering no irritation. "I spent the whole night in the dorms with Muro-chin."

This time Kuroko sounded pleased. "Ah, is that so? That was the only reason I called, Murasakibara-kun. Have a good evening." Without another word, Kuroko hung up.

In his dorm, Murasakibara glanced across at Himuro.

"Muro-chin~" he called.

Himuro looked up from his book. "Yes Atsushi-kun?"

"I just got a call from Kuroko. He asked if I was out of town last night. Would it have anything to do with Kagami?" Murasakibara asked.

Himuro laughed uneasily. Atsushi was smarter than he let on. He nodded to the boy- man.

"Do you want me to find out what?"

Xxx

Kagami caught the sound of his phone over the hiss of the fry pan. He made a lunge for it, and hoped he hadn't left it too late.

'_Tatsuya' _

He hit speaker. "Hello? Tatsuya?"

On the receiver, he heard Himuro laugh.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Of course not," Kagami said gruffly. "I'm making myself dinner."

Himuro didn't seem surprised. He hummed. "Atsushi-kun got a rather strange call from Kuroko-kun earlier; something about him being out yesterday afternoon. He'd spent the day with me though."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him that?" Kagami pleaded.

The silence was enough to confirm Kagami's nightmare.

"I'll never hear the end of this," he moaned.

Himuro cut to the chase. "Would you like to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Kagami sighed. "It's a long story."

"I'm quite free at the moment."

There was no arguing with Himuro.

"So I failed my exams," he heard Tatsuya's comical sigh. "-Oi!"

Himuro laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Do continue."

"So as I was saying, I failed my exams, and the coach wasn't too happy. She banned me from games until I get me academic shit together. And I was pissed. I stormed out and down the street. I don't have a clue how long I was walking for, but I found a basketball court."

"-Let me guess, you played until it got dark?" Himuro cut in again.

"Yes, but shut up Himuro. Anyway, it was dark. I didn't know the time, so I decided I could probably just try and head back the way I came. So I grabbed my bag and started walking."

"Dear God Taiga what were you thinking?" came Himuro's exasperated commentary.

"I was thinking I could make it back home!" Kagami hissed. "I kept walking, and the further I got, the less I knew. Eventually, I gave up and tried door knocking. Guess who opened the fucking door?"

"Who?" at this point, Tatsuya genuinely had no idea.

"Ahomine fucking Daiki," Kagami spat.

Silence filled the phone.

A chuckle broke the silence.

Himuro lost it.

Xxx

Kuroko sat tensely on his bed. Atsushi had been at the dorms the whole night; Kagami had been lying. What was he hiding? Kuroko was itching to know.

Beside him, his phone buzzed.

'_Momoi-san'_

She had called the other night, and usually didn't call all that often. He almost grinned. It was Aomine.

"Hello, Momoi-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN This chapter became a little about catching the other characters up on the events- sorry! But for the most part, I tried to keep including Kagami.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R. Constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
